


Messages From Her

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Narcotics, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenagers, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: A piece of me ain’t there‘Cause nothing can compareTo life when I was youngThat girl inside me staysIf I’m not here for meShe will be thereMessages from her.If I'm not here for me.She will be there.***I love Euphoria and this work is a video tribute to Rules' absolutely breathtaking connection! I hope I did them justice and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for watching and be sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p with headphones for best quality viewing. XOXO


	2. Thank you!

Thanks so much to those who watched this video! I worked really hard and was so excited to share with the fandom <3


End file.
